<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dawn of War (The story of the MambasaursRexSMP) by SnowCake_Studios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513194">Dawn of War (The story of the MambasaursRexSMP)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowCake_Studios/pseuds/SnowCake_Studios'>SnowCake_Studios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MambasaursSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Mambasaurs will steal your knee caps, Multi, Snow being stupid, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This couldn't be a stream, many pets were harmed in the making of this fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowCake_Studios/pseuds/SnowCake_Studios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“In a world that has been split in two, between the nation and the rebels. Good and evil battle, but every ending has a beginning. There are two sides to every story... But the question stands, who is right and who is wrong? A nation run by a Dictator power hungry for control and A leader of a rebellion fighting for freedom. In the end, this fight will end in blood, but everyone must decide whose blood will be on your hands. You may have three lives... but they won't save you in the end"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ari/SnowCake, SnowCake &amp; Cinnamon</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dawn of War (The story of the MambasaursRexSMP)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok, just a general warning that I am not shy on swearing... and this whole think is likeee 13+? If things get graphic I'll give a warning ahead of time! (just keep an eye on this!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Furry white figure looked over the edge of the cobblestone wall around the top of Ari’s mountain base, Jacket fluttering wildly in the wind, his breathing coming in gasps as the adrenaline started to pump through his veins</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>RUN! HIDE! DIG!! GO!! YOU NEED TO BE ANYWHERE BUT HERE!!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The voices told him to dig, but where?? There was nowhere to go anymore! He was trapped, Snow was Fucked, He was Fucked anywhere he went!! And all because of a <strong>STUPID FUCKING <span class="u">BURGER!!!</span></strong> It was all because of Joe that he was here now… That he was going to die again…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A shudder passed through Snow’s entire body at the memory of his last death… of the piercing points gorging through him...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But the more he looked out the louder the voices screamed<strong> DIG! DIG! DIG! HIDE! RUN! GO!!!</strong></em>
</p>
<p>And so he did. He climbed down the ladder rungs so fast he could have easily broken something if he had even slightly misstepped but he kept going… this was his chance to outfox the hunter.</p>
<p>There was a small gap behind the cobblestone base that would easily be overlooked if the hunter wasn’t looking specifically for it, and SnowCake started digging because,well, His second life depended that he didn’t stop, so he didn’t. He went into a mad dig that couldn’t be stopped… He just kept digging and digging until nothing made sense anymore…only dig. All that was real anymore was that at least three picaxes broke in the endeavor… but at some point his pic stopped breaking apart rocks… oh…<em>oh no…</em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>BEDROCK</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh god he was done for now! He couldn’t stop digging now!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>stop</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>The voice sounded so familiar… and so warm…and so very gentle…</p>
<p>
  <em>Just breathe Snow… if you panic now they’ll only find you faster… you aren’t the feeble rabbit that they say you are… you are a mystic deer with the antlers to fight… but you have to breathe…in… out…</em>
</p>
<p>Snow took a deep breath… the voice was right… he couldn’t keep running… besides, what would happen to Ari if he panicked? She was risking everything by hiding him… he had to fight back… and he had to do it smart.</p>
<p>He started digging out little rooms… making safe rooms to hide in. He started practicing how to run and effectively hide in the case They would come for him. He dug out confusing mazes of rooms built on the sole purpose to confuse and disorient anyone who entered them. SnowCake built countless safe rooms and chests filled with ore, torches, and weapons so that he could at least try to fight back. But in reality he could probably hide down here for weeks or months if his cards aligned right. Snow knew he would be fine if he just kept digging and playing it smart—</p>
<p>Then… the messages started flooding into his mind.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">10</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>no<br/>
<span class="u"></span></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">9</span>
    </em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>nonononononnoono</em>
  </strong><br/>
<span class="u"></span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">8</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>SnowCake’s blood pressure went off the charts at this and all endeavors of building were thrown out the window. As he ran down his tunnels and started to clog up them by breaking the fragile beams holding up the roof. He ran as the rumbling got louder and louder… but it wasn’t enough...<br/>
<span class="u"></span></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">7</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><em><strong>HIDE HIDE HIDE HIDE</strong></em> The voices cried louder and louder the deeper the fox ran until he was back at bedrock where they suddenly changed their chant<br/>
<span class="u"></span></p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>6</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p><em><strong>SURVIVE SURVIVE SURVIVE</strong></em> They cried in fear as the numbers ticked down, then another voice kicked up <em>“Wh..what does that mean? Wh-Why--?"</em><br/>
<span class="u"></span></p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>5</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>SnowCake could almost hear the clacking of hooves over his racing heartbeat as the numbers ticked down to zero… he knew exactly what they meant… and it wasn’t a good ticking like when you count down to new years… no, this was the clock to his demise.<br/>
<span class="u"></span></p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>4</strong>
    </em>
  </span><br/>
<span class="u"></span>
</p>
<p><span class="u"><em><strong>OH SNOOOWWW… WHERE ARE YOUUUU?</strong></em></span> <em>The deep and semi raspy voice chiding in his ear was almost deafening to the poor fox on the floor who was moments away from a heart attack as it was WITHOUT the ominous reminder of who was behind the messages being spoken directly into his brain.</em><br/>
<span class="u"></span></p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>3</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The voices got louder along with the clicking of hooves, almost as if they were on a megaphone that was being broadcasted directly at him at all times until his inevitable demise cut the wire.</em><br/>
<span class="u"></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>2…</strong>
    </em>
  </span><br/>
<span class="u"></span>
</p>
<p><strong><span class="u"><em>“oh…”</em></span></strong> the other voice finally figured it out… but there was nothing they could do now… he was dead. <strong><em><span class="u">it was over...</span></em></strong><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>1…</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>